warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Aldor Karoth
, , (UTC) |text=Everything about this is wrong. Everything. The Black Templars are a super xenophobic ultra conservative chapter of Space marines, they have a vigorous code and belief system about it. They despise xenos and psykers, so much so they refuse to have them in their ranks, but now they are making friends with the xenos and Eldar? Religious fanatics are now rational thinkers? So much so the Eldar don't call him Mon-keigh? And he tries to negotiate with Orks? Even fucking Reasonable Marines don't negotiate with the fucking Orks. That's a /tg/ joke chapter. A fucking joke chapter adheres to canon more than this. This is both NCF and badly written. }} First off, because it's not very well put together doesn't give you the right to be an ass (I don't care if your a mod or not, be constructive with your criticism, not a troll). And in any case, successor chapters don't have to retain all aspects of them. This isn't even the final form of the chapter's master. And futhermore, don't be a jerk. LordofGilneas (talk) 17:31, August 27, 2014 (UTC) AND MORON I SAID HE REASONS TO NOT EVEN BOTHER WITH ORKS! JESUS, READ THE FRACKING THING THROUGHLY BEFORE BEING AN ASS. LordofGilneas (talk) 17:32, August 27, 2014 (UTC) , , (UTC) |text=This is constructive. Be constructive in your reply. It says he attempted to deal with them. No Space marine would ever, under any circumstances, ally or attempt to negotiate with Orks. Never. Also, there's a diffirence. This isn't a chapter, it's a member of the Black Templars. A member of one of the most fanatical and zealous chapters in the Imperium harbours a Xenos lover? Disgusting. Also, Eldar would never respect anything even vaguely related to a Black Templar. }} The High Lords of Terra would never appoint a non-xenophobic space marine as chapter master. All space marines are required to hate xenos, otherwise they are a liability. All space marines are psycho conditioned to despise xenos. If most think little of humans (including Imperial Fists and their successors) they think much, much, much less of xenos. However. You could quite clearly make him pragmatic, meaning he sees tactical benefit from allying with xenos, but will promptly destory them when they have no more common interests with each other. And don't call people morons, its rude and insulting. --Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|''' is paved with good intentions']] 17:46, August 27, 2014 (UTC) "(I don't care if your a mod or not, be constructive with your criticism, not a troll)'"''' I fail to see Imposters comment is "trolling", do you even know what trolling means? Imposters criticism may be upfront, but thats a good thing as I see it, and theirs no exscuse for you to reply like a little child. Calling a veteran user a moron is no way to make friends, same with replying in all caps, you tell him to make "constructive comments" but your own comment lacks any constructivness what so ever. So yeah, stop getting mad over something like this, no one likes it when a new user rages because another user pointed out the many problems and issues with his article. Just some friendly community advice from the local OrkMarine. Orkmarine 18:27, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Hmmm...Sorry, and I didn't say he actually TRIED, just that he reasoned it was pointless to... But sorry.... And seeing as your here, how do you think I can give my chapter special gear WITHOUT pissing off the admech? Doh, sorry forgot to sign. LordofGilneas (talk) 19:35, August 27, 2014 (UTC) That one is easy take a bolt pistol or a bolter and tweet the stats. Give it an targeting interface modification, a different clip type, make a different sniper in a similar maner, modify some of the helmet Hudson systems, design a new chains word frame (honesty supposed no one has tried going all Darth maul with their chain swords. All of these are perfectly admech OK modifications that once added up make for a very unique chapter. Typically the usual "my gear is special" SM I see here have gear that if you read the books or the dark heresy codexs arn't all that good or special. But a bunch of small mods stacked up make for more interesting marines. 04:40, August 28, 2014 (UTC) ^ me auto sign-in failed Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 04:42, August 28, 2014 (UTC) I mean more like.........Special guns like experimental gear, such as a therm-ray gun or sommat. Still, good ideas. Here are the general goals I want for my chapter's relations/History: *Ok/Good Admech relation *Watching/Ok relation with Inquisition (watching as in the Inquisition is slightly distrusting of the chapter) *Decent relations with fellow loyalist space marine chapters *Unique weapons of some kind, maybe heat-guns or something (any ideas?) *Some experience in fights, with afew impressive vics/losses. Thanks for all the advice guys. LordofGilneas (talk) 05:40, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Having something truly unique as far as technology really isn't possible. Not for a Space Marine Chapter anyway. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 07:46, August 31, 2014 (UTC)